1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning apparatus configured to scan a surface to be scanned with a laser beam, and to an image forming apparatus having the optical scanning apparatus mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A housing of an optical scanning apparatus has an opening (aperture) that allows passage of a laser beam to be radiated onto a photosensitive drum (surface to be scanned). Some optical scanning apparatus include a dustproof member (transparent member) provided in the housing of the optical scanning apparatus, which is configured to cover the opening in order to prevent entry of dust and the like into the optical scanning apparatus through the opening (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-044229).
However, it is considered that, at the time of mounting the optical scanning apparatus into a frame member of the image forming apparatus, the dustproof member may be brought into contact with a member provided in the image forming apparatus. In this case, the dustproof member provided in the optical scanning apparatus may be damaged. In particular, this problem is liable to occur in a structure in which the dustproof member projects from the housing of the optical scanning apparatus.